Caught in the Moment
by Whispering-Willow08
Summary: After a mission, Neji and Tenten decide to rest for the night in a hotel. However, there's only one room left for the both of them, and Neji's thoughts are on anything but sleep. NejiTen, lemons


**Reposted! It got taken down because I accidentally forgot to set the rating. My bad *sweatdrop* **

**I was suddenly inspired to write a NejiTen lemon...that's really all of the explanation I have for this. Enjoy the NejiTen lemony goodness! **

Neji couldn't believe it. Of all the missions he had ever been on, he had never faced a situation like this before. His heart was beginning to pound in his chest and he wasn't even preparing for battle. Instead, he was lying in bed, where instead of sleeping comfortably, he was torturing himself.

He stared up at the ceiling, not daring to glance to the side, where Tenten lay, sound asleep and lightly weighing down her side of the bed. She shifted and Neji tensed, his breath catching in his throat. _Damn it all, _he thought, his teeth clenching as he reminded himself how he had even gotten into this situation. He and Tenten had been assigned a simple escort mission, and once they dropped the old monk off where he belonged, they decided to stop and rest for the night at a nearby hotel, and as fate would have it, they only had one room left. A single room. With a single bed.

Neji had offered to sleep on the floor, after all it was the gentleman's thing to do, but Tenten wouldn't have it. She insisted that if she was going to have a comfortable night's sleep, then he was too, and with that she had hopped onto her side of the bed, pulled the covers up to her shoulders and closed her eyes. And now Neji was left to lay there in misery, next to the girl he was secretly attracted to, whose lips he had dreamt about caressing with his own, whose hair he had often caught himself staring at, wondering what it would be like to let those two buns loose and run his fingers through her soft tresses.

Yes, this was indeed torture.

She rolled onto her side, her face turning towards him and Neji tensed as he felt her warm breath tickle his neck. Somehow she had managed to move closer to him, and the bed was small enough already. Her chocolate locks fell against her eyelashes, and her hand rested by her cheek, palm facing up towards the ceiling. Moonlight fell in through the window and shone onto her face, reflecting her beautiful features. As much as he tried to avoid it, Neji couldn't help but stare. The moonlight only highlighted her beauty, making her appear even more radiant in the Hyuuga's gentle eyes.

But, Neji was a teenager, and as much as he hated this aspect of himself, his mind couldn't help but drift to a place that wasn't quite so romantic. After all, they were in a bed together. Alone.

He turned his face away from her quickly, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, but it was too late. His boxers had suddenly become tight and restrictive, and he found himself turning his head to look at her again. The way things were going, it didn't look like he'd be sleeping at all that night.

He closed his eyes, trying to force the tightness away, but it was no use. His thoughts had pushed himself too far, and now he was stuck in a painfully uncomfortable situation. He reopened his eyes and glanced at the thin strip of light under the door that opened into the hallway. If he could get up and make his way to the communal bathroom on their floor, he could take care of his little problem and be back in bed before the alarm rang for them to get up. After only a moment's hesitation, he rolled off the bed and set his feet on the floor. But as he raised himself to stand, Tenten, disturbed by the sudden loss of weight on the bed, shifted and muttered something incoherent in her sleep. Neji quickly lay back down, his heart pounding even harder in his chest.

Now he was facing a real problem. The tightness had turned into a full-on erection, throbbing so hard it was beginning to ache. He had to take care of this problem, and fast. His eyes found the box of tissues sitting on the nightstand by his head. Desperate, he reached over and lifted a few from the box. If he worked fast, he could get this over and done with before Tenten's sleep could even be disturbed.

Slowly, he turned to face the window, his back to Tenten. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, after all he believed himself to be a dignified young man, and this was not something a dignified man would do, especially with a beautiful woman sleeping soundly beside him. But the ache was becoming a hard throb and, throwing caution to the wind, he reached his hand down and pulled his shaft out of the slit in his boxers, shuddering slightly at the touch and began to stroke himself, up and down, slowly to avoid disturbing Tenten. His thumb brushed over his head, rubbing the pre-come that was already beginning to flow in and hissed quietly through his teeth. He closed his eyes, focusing only on the task at hand and began to pull harder, feeling the familiar tightness begin to coil in the pit of his stomach. His release was getting close, just another minute or two and he would be free, able to sleep in peace.

"Neji?"

He froze, every muscle in his body suddenly becoming immobile. This was it, he was done for. He could never look Tenten in the eyes again. No, he could never even be near her again. She had caught him doing the most shameful thing he could he imagine, and right in front of her too. But wait, maybe there was a chance he could save himself.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew his hand up to a less conspicuous position and turned his eyes towards her. "Yes, Tenten?" he asked calmly, forcing himself to calm to his racing heart. But when his eyes fell onto her face, he could see the coy smile playing on her lips that told him she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Were you just masturbating…to _me?" _she asked, sweetness in her voice.

Neji could've sworn his heart stopped. "T-Tenten, no, I-I…you see…I-," he stammered, trying desperately to come up with an explanation. But words were failing him, and Tenten's knowing smirk didn't budge.

"How about I help you out a little?" she asked in that same sweet tone. And as her hand glided down his bare chest, over his smooth abs and into his boxers, Neji was certain that his heart _had _stopped and this was some kind of sick torture brought on by his heinous act in the afterlife. But Tenten's firm grasp on his shaft told him that he was, in fact, very much alive and he clenched his teeth at the feeling her hand brought on.

That tiny, delicate hand of hers was rough with calluses brought on by the constant handling of weapons, and the feeling was almost too much for Neji to bear. A low groan escaped from his throat and he looked up, his eyes locking with hers.

"Tenten-." But before he could finish, she brought her lips down to lock with his, and in an instant, Neji gently pushed her onto her back, hovering over her as he nipped lightly at her lower lip. After all, he was still the man, and he liked to be the dominant.

An airy moan escaped her lips and Neji swallowed it, encasing his mouth over hers as he kissed her deeply, their lips moving in perfect unison. She brought her hand up to tangle in his long hair and Neji slid his tongue smoothly between her parted lips. Her tongue swirled around his and his hand moved to rest on her cheek, pulling her gently closer to him. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and, not liking the feeling of her loose tank top between them, he broke the kiss for a only a moment to pull it over her head and toss it aside. His lips reclaimed hers in an instant and her hips raised against him as his hot breath caressed her cheek. He sucked gently on her lower lip for a moment before trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Her back arched at the feeling and her hands tightened their hold in his hair. She found herself struggling to hold in a moan as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the tender flesh.

"Neji," she moaned softly, her hips grinding onto his throbbing erection.

Moving back up to catch her lips once more, Neji shifted to lay between her legs. Tenten slid her hands down his back, kissing him eagerly as her thumbs hooked into the hem of his boxers. He understood immediately what she wanted and he pulled back once more to remove his boxers, her pajama shorts quickly following.

Once there was no barrier left between them, he positioned himself at her entrance and locked eyes with her, silently asking for permission. She gave a quick nod and Neji, not wanting to waste another moment, pushed himself into her. Her body tensed at the pain his intrusion brought and she gripped his shoulders tightly, her unkempt nails digging almost painfully into his flesh. Neji hissed at the tightness encasing his manhood, but he pushed on until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

He held his position to allow her to get used to him, but the feeling of being inside her, having the deep wetness grip wonderfully around him, was almost too much to bear. He kept his eyes locked onto hers, waiting for the pain in her chocolate orbs to fade away.

Tenten shifted, moving her hips to make herself more comfortable and Neji hissed through his teeth at the pleasure it brought. Finally, after what seemed like a painfully long time, Tenten gave him a nod to continue and Neji pulled back before thrusting deeper into her. Tenten cringed but rolled her hips cautiously, trying to get used to the feeling. Shuddering, Neji began to thrust into her at a gentle pace, watching her features for any sign of pain. When he saw none, he leaned down to catch her lips, their lips once again moving in perfect harmony as their hips met again and again, their pace quickening as Tenten's pleasure began to grow. She moaned into his mouth, her hand tangling in his hair as she pulled him down so she could kiss him with more vigor.

Neji followed her body's every movement. His lips moved passionately against her mouth and his thrusts became deeper, harder, the pleasure beginning to coil tightly in his abdomen. Her nails dragged up his back and her moans bounced against the walls as he hit her sweet spot over and over again. Her body was beginning to tense beneath him, but it was too late for Neji. His inexperience brought him to an early release, and he dropped his face to her neck, panting hard against her flesh as spilled his seed deep inside her, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head at the intensity of his orgasm. He held himself deep inside her until every drop had been released.

Panting, Neji pulled back to look at her, struggling to regain his breath at the unfairness of the situation. He couldn't bring her to her release, and his pride was being severely questioned. Before Tenten could even say a word about the situation, he pulled out of her and quickly replaced his shaft with two fingers, using his thumb to rub against her most sensitive spot. His fingers found her sweet spot deep inside of her and he stroked the spongy, sensitive spot with vigor. His thumb traced circles over her clit over and over again as his fingers continued their ministrations until her body began to convulse beneath him. Her arms gripped his biceps tightly, throwing her head back at the intensity of the feeling.

Moaning loudly, Tenten's body was suddenly sent over the edge by Neji's fingers. Her vision swam before her as her body shook in absolute bliss. Letting her savor the feeling for as long as she could, Neji continued to circle his thumb around her clit until her body sank, limp and exhausted, down onto the sheets.

He pulled his thumb back and moved to lay beside her, unsure of what to say. The whole event had been so impulsive, so unlike him, and sure, Tenten had her moments of impulsive behavior, but even this was beyond her. They remained quiet until Tenten brought her hand up to his cheek. Neji closed his eyes at the touch, savoring the feeling of her skin against his.

"You know," she began, her voice soft, "I've wanted to be with you for a really long time."

Neji brought his hand up to close over hers. "Tenten, I-."

But her smile cut him off, and she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I know, Neji. You made that pretty obvious."

A slight flush found its way to Neji's cheeks and he was almost grateful when the alarm began blaring it's wakeup call at them. Tenten turned and shut it off, but instead of getting up, she rolled back over to face him, a light smile touching her lips.

"We can be a little late," she said, and her lips found his again.

Neji kissed her deeply, pulling her closer to him. Here, in this room, time had no meaning. They could spend the entire day there in that bed, and they would. They could worry about the little things; birth control, the Hyuuga clan's reaction to a relationship outside of the clan later. Those things didn't matter. They were finally together, right where they wanted to be. And they were going to stay there for as long as they could.


End file.
